REVENGE OF THE TEDDY BEAR
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: One-shot. Continuation of Chapter Two of the story 'OF Flying Robins'. Read and learn that when you make Robin sad... not only do you have to deal with Daddy!Bats, but also Protectivevbro!Roy and Wally :3 Rating only do to one swear in the author's notes.


… **In my defense, I had sugar.**

**Anyway, there's this **_**REALLY **_**awesome story here in the Young Justice forum called 'Of Flying Robins'. It's by ProtectorKorii, and I order you all to read it. It's got eight-year-old Dick Grayson Robin, the Justice League, and Daddy!Bats.**

**That's practically a gift from the heavens wrapped up and tied with a bow.**

**The point is, I asked if I could write a one-shot off the second chapter, 'Robin's Teddy'.**

**To sum up the chapter, Superman, Green Lantern and the Flash accidentally destroy Robin's new teddy bear. That Robin made **_**by hand **_**with Alfred. **

**Nice going, guys. **

**Anyway, Robin discovers the mangled remains of 'Teddy' and goes into a full-blown panic attack/begins sobbing his heart out.**

**And Batman is **_**not **_**amused, let me tell you.**

**So, to punish the Flash, he has Barry take Wally and Robin to the carnival. The other two 'culprits' punishments are unknown, but I assume Superman got a punishment involving Kryptonite, and John something involving the color yellow.**

**FIN.**

**Green Arrow was mentioned in the story, which brings me to Roy. **

**Ah, Roy. The 'Big Brother' of Wally and Dick/Robin.**

**AND SO BEGINS MY STORY.**

**Summary: Roy finds out about what happened to Robin's teddy bear. And he is most definitely **_**not **_**amused. He and Wally scheme together to make the three 'culprits' life basically a living hell in retaliation.**

**NOTES: Set in my own little universe. Basically, while Robin remains the first sidekick, but Wally already is Kid Flash and Roy is now Speedy. Dick is 8, Wally is 10, and Roy is 13. Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Superman are old. Slight language, but not much. Especially around Dick.**

**WARNING: The story contains the over usage of the question mark and exclamation mark. There shall most likely also be OOC at points. Enter at your own risk. Derp XP**

**The italics in the beginning of the story are not mine. They belong to ProtectorKorii.**

…

_The three _(Superman, Green Lantern, and the Flash)_ were left standing on the platform, feeling utterly awful. They looked up and desperately wished Batman had just killed them. Everyone from the meeting was there, giving them awful expressions. Like they just kicked all the puppies in the world and stolen all the ice cream. Though, in a way maybe that would have been better._

…

Green Arrow gaped at his 'friends', standing there at the front of the room, their heads still hanging low even after Batman had left with the absolutely _sobbing _Robin. In all his life, Oliver Queen had _never _expected awfulness of this degree to happen to such a little boy. _Destroying _Robin's teddy bear? UNTHINKABLE!

Then of course, there was Barry, Clark and John. Oliver shook his head, still not being able to grasp the idea that his _friends _(Although not really anymore, unless Robin forgave them), had such _evil _in them. This was below low, it was like they had just kicked Robin underneath the belt. Then spit on the boy for good measure. Repeatedly. And then set fire to Batman- You get the point.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk._

"Excuse me." Green Arrow muttered to his girlfriend, Black Canary who was standing right by him, still in a stunned sort of silence. "I need some… air." After the half-hearted nod Dinah gave him, Green Arrow quickly slipped out of the still and quiet room to enter the hallway outside the doorway. Taking out his cellphone, Ollie quickly dialed a number he knew by heart. After a couple of dial tones, the phone was picked up and a slightly harsh voice answered. Roy.

_"Ollie? What's up? I'm in the middle of a video game you know-"_

"Robin's crying."

Silence on the other end. Then:

_"What happened?"_

Even though his adopted son is only thirteen, Ollie cannot suppress the shudder that runs through him at Roy's tone. It's almost _exactly _like Batman's was, all the way down to the clipped words and enunciated syllables.

"Robin brought his teddy bear to the Watchtower. He made it, by hand. Superman, Green Lantern and the Flash absolutely _ripped _the thing apart. It was an accident, but still-"

_"Understood. I kill them."_**(1)**

WOAH!

"Easy Roy, easy."**(2)** Ollie cautioned. Sure, the kid was talented with a bow, but against _three _of the greatest superheroes on Earth? And a couple of them were part of the original seven, the _founding members _of the Justice League!

Nuh uh.

_"I… maim them?"_**(3)**

"Roy…" Ollie sighed.

_"Oh, alright…" Pause. "Hang on, I gotta call someone…"_

With that, the phone call ended, leaving Green Arrow blinking in surprise. "O…kay then." He muttered, before going back into the room to initiate plan 'Shun-Superman-Green Lantern-and Flash-until Batman-punishes them'.

Let the games begin…

…

Roy was beyond angry. He. Was. _Ticked._

A seemingly permanent tick mark formed right above Roy's twitching right eyebrow as he hung up on his adopted father, before taking the phone and dialing another number, a Central City area code: Wally.

"Come on, dude. Pick up!" Roy muttered as he impatiently began tapping his foot on the floor. He quickly stopped though, when he remembered Ollie's lessons on 'Patience'.

_"Hello?" a voice that was definitely _not _Wally answered. For once, it was female. Another fact was that is was quiet, calm, and had a kind tone. _

All adding up to Wally's aunt, Aunt Iris.

"Hey, Aunt Iris."**(4)** Roy said into the phone. "Is Wally there? It's important."

_"Sure, let me get him." There was an off-phone cry of 'Wally!', before a new voice came on._

_"Hey, Roy-boy! What's up?"_

"Something happened to Robin. Apparently, he's sobbing his eyes out at the moment."

Pause.

Silence.

And Roy experiences déjà-vu for a moment.

Wally finally finds his voice.

_"What happened?_

"Your _uncle_," Roy snarls out the word and gets a small tinge of satisfaction when Wally makes a small noise on his end of the phone. "_Destroyed_ Robin's new teddy bear, along with Superman and Green Lantern!"

"_What! Uncle Barry would _never_-!"_

Roy cut the other boy off. "If you want to redeem your heritage, you're going to help me get back at them."  
><em>"… Fine."<em>

Roy can't stop the small smirk that slowly spreads across his face.

It is _so _on.

…

The next day started normally enough for Superman and Green Lantern. Flash was currently at the carnival with Dick, Wally and Roy as punishment from Batman. The two men felt sorry for their friend, who had to deal with an acrobat, speedster, and short-tempered archer.

Not exactly a walk in the park.

"John!" Hawkgirl, one of the few heroes who had even looked at Superman and Green Lantern so far today, walked up with a large package in her hands. "Someone sent a package to you!"  
>"To the Watchtower?" John frowned. "How do we know it's not a bomb?"<br>Shayera shrugged. "Batman and Green Arrow checked it this morning. They say it's fine."  
>"Oh, well… it <em>Ollie <em>says it's okay," Because no one really trusted Batman right now in all his revenge seeking fury state. "Then I guess I can open it."  
>"Uh… I'll come with you!" Superman said quickly, as he shifted under the furious gaze of a ticked off Wonder Woman. Clark dropped his voice. "After all, us 'troublemakers' got to stick together."<br>John looked out of the corner of his eye, sees Wonder Woman's expression, and quickly nodded before running out of the room, Superman right behind him.

_At John's room…_

"Alright, I think there are some scissors in my desk drawer." John said, as he inspected the package. A glint of silver entered his line of vision, and a pair of scissors appeared in front of him, almost magically. "Thanks."  
>And with that, the Green Lantern started opening the package.<p>

It was when John pulled back the cardboard flaps that he realized something was wrong in the form of a slightly uneasy feeling in his stomach. Shaking it off and assuming it was something he ate, John shifted away the Styrofoam peanuts to reveal…

"Gah!" John cried, jumping back against the wall.

"What?" Superman asked, rushing up to the box, fully prepared to smash it.

"L-Look what's inside…" John swallowed nervously as Superman carefully reached inside the box and pulled out…

A _teddy bear?_

However, what was the source of John's discomfort was the _yellow _shirt the bear was wearing, yellow being a major weakness of any Green Lantern in the fact that it momentarily took away any Green Lantern's powers if they were near the color long enough.

But still: It was a teddy bear.

"Wait a minute…" Superman looked at the teddy bear close, specifically it's shirt. "Why does it say, _'This is only the beginning?'_"

Pause.

"Oh…" John breathed.

"… No." Superman finished.

It was official: They were screwed.

…

"This is _not _good, not good at _all_." John proclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of Superman who sat back in a chair.

"That's the third time you've said it." Clark pointed out.

"_Well, it's true!_" John exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before pacing even faster. "We can't trust anybody right now. It could be any of the Leaguers, for all we know!"  
>"But… <em>why<em>?" Clark asked, still in the dark.

"What do you mean, 'Why'? THIS IS ABOUT ROBIN'S TEDDY BEAR!" John shouted, running a hand through his short military-style hair.

Clark looked like he'd been electrocuted. "But… I thought we all got past that?"  
>"No! We haven't! Because Batman hasn't punished us yet, everyone is still mad at us!" Pause. "Wait a minute… maybe this IS Batman's punishment! Oh man, I never even got to propose to Shayera…"<br>"You were gonna propose to Shayera?"  
>"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE! But if Batman's after us by using our <em>weaknesses<em>… I'm not even going to live to dawn!"

"What if we try going back home?"  
>"That means we'd have to go across the Commons Room to get to the teleporters! Someone would see us!"<p>

"I'm sure it's not _that _bad…"  
>At that point, there was a knock on the bedroom door.<p>

"I'll get it." Clark said, standing up and reaching to the keypad. John grabbed his arm.

"No! What are you _thinking_?" He hissed.

"Oh come on, it's just the door! What's going to happen; I get a pie in the face?" Clark scoffed at the thought.

"Well… okay… I guess you're right…" Green Lantern agreed reluctantly.

Clark smirked, before entering the combination that would open the door. "See? Nothing at-" As the Man of Steel took a step forward, he let out a cry as he stepped on a rock planted just outside the door.

Wait a minute:

_He let out a cry as he stepped on a rock._

_A cry as he stepped on a rock._

_On a __**rock.**_

A green rock, none the less.

Kryptonite.

…

"OWWWWWWWW!" Superman shouted as Green Lantern pulled the shard of Kryptonite out of the 'Man of Steel's' foot like you would a splinter.

"There, better? Or would you like a band-aid?" John said in a sarcastic tone as he placed the Kryptonite in a lead infused container that he had just for emergencies like these. (Apparently Batman was rubbing off on him…)

"Alright, alright… I admit, you were right…" Clark sighed as he got up, feeling immediately better the moment the Kryptonite was in it's container.

John nodded stiffly, before he spoke again. "We need to speak to Batman."  
>"WHAT?" Clark shouted, springing to his feet. "<em>Why?<em>"

"So we can put an end to all this madness!" John replied, gulping a little and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Facing Batman as a bad guy is one thing, facing Daddy!Bats as a bad guy to his little Robin was a whole different league of punishments.

"Look, if we talk to Batman, at least we can try to reason with him and negotiate our life-span to last it's natural course, instead of being cut off right now." John reasoned/explained as he once again resumed pacing.

"… Alright. But you talk to Bruce!" Clark consented, before the two men stood and bravely marched out of the room.

…

"Batman, we need to talk." John stated seriously as he and Clark approached the black-clad man and his all-fearing cowl. "We understand that you're mad at us about yesterday, but don't you think you've gone a little too far this time?"

The Dark Knight raised a concealed eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us!" Superman exploded… quietly of course. "You're the one who left the Kryptonite outside the door, and you're the one who sent the yellow-wearing teddy bear!"

"…" For once in his life… Batman was honestly shocked, but by only a little of course. Just a little. "… What?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… So you _didn't _send that teddy-bear with the yellow shirt as revenge?"

You could have cut the air filled with confusion and misunderstanding with a knife. It was that awkward.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mission 'Get-Back-At-John-And-Clark is a _success_." Roy smirked as he closed the laptop depicting several images broadcasted from security cameras Ollie had placed around the Watchtower earlier.

"Yes! Now can we go get some pizza to celebrate?" Dinah asked as Wally cheered and did a little victory dance around the room of the Allens' family room.

There are several facts of life in the Justice.

One, is that you _never _mess with Batman unless you want something broken.

Two, is that you never mess with Batman when he's in Daddy!Bats mode after you hurt his baby boy, unless you want to experience death by torn-apart-limb-by-limb.

Third, if you somehow escaped/haven't received punishment by Batman, you _will _be punished by Robin's protective older 'brothers', and their mentors. And their punishments will involve your weaknesses.

You have been warned.

FIN.

…

**Some of you may be wondering where Barry is in that last scene. I theorize that he's currently lying in bed trying to sleep off the headache he got while at the carnival with his nephew, Dick, and Roy XP**

**Sorry I didn't send this to you before I posted it, ProtectorKorii :/ But I forgot that we didn't have a DocX connection, and well... I just really wanted to get this out. Again: Sorry *sheepish smile***

**Well now… Imma gonna go to sleep!**

**REVIEW.**

**~OHA**


End file.
